Oprah Winfrey
Oprah Winfrey '''will battle Ellen DeGeneres in Oprah vs Ellen. She was portrayed by November Christine. Information on the Rapper '''Orpah Gail Winfrey (born January 29, 1954), legally changed by way of error to Oprah, is an American mass media magnate, talk show host, philanthropist and actress. The daughter of a single mother, Oprah overcame several instances of abuse to become a journalist in the Midwestern US. In an interview http://www.achievement.org/autodoc/page/win0int-1, she revealed that her name, originally after a Biblical character, was all-too-frequently mispronounced. The error stuck, to her benefit; and with it, she became famous. From 1986 to 2011, Winfrey hosted her eponymous syndicated afternoon talk show, The Oprah Winfrey Show (later shortened to Oprah), and in so doing became the first African-American woman to host in the format. Winfrey built her reputation on a blend of high-energy performances, direct, no-holds-barred interviews, and straight-from-current-events conversation in each episode, also demonstrating respect for the human condition through charity and philanthropy. As proof of her generosity, on the September 13th, 2004 episode of Oprah, Oprah gave everyone in the audience a box which revealed keys to a car. Following this, she said to each audience member, "You get a car, you get a car, you get a car, everybody gets a car!", which soon became a popular meme. From her talk show and its associated production company (Harpo Productions), Winfrey grew several business ventures including O Magazine, the Oxygen cable channel, Dr. Phil, Dr. Oz, and later, OWN TV. She is currently the most influential woman in all media. In 2011, the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences honored Oprah with the Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award, and in 2013, Oprah was given the Presidential Medal of Freedom. Lyrics Verse 1 I'm the queen of TV and I'm here to destroy ya, So check under your seat, 'cause I've brought something for ya! You can't even hope to be as half as dope as Oprah I'll attract my hands around your throat and Deepak choke ya! Girl, your show's a petting zoo, you do a week on kittens And you dance like a chicken who snuck in a drunk kitchen You played a fish with brain damage, I'm a nominated actress Name synonymous with power! Spell it forwards or backwards Verse 2 Your mouth is writing checks your mullet can't cash, lady! I'll latch my fabulous shoe up your suitpants, baby You follow my lead 'cause I paved the road for ya You drive behind me in a second hand Portia Check the fortune 500, I'm a media wonder The Dalai Lama and Obama memorized my cell number Try to beef with me, I'll make the whole market crash Honey, once you go Oprah, you can't go back Trivia *She shares a birth month (January) and a star sign (Aquarius) with her opponent, Ellen DeGeneres, being four years older, less three days. *At 60 years of age, Oprah will be the oldest woman to appear in the series. Ellen follows closely behind at 56, moving Sarah Palin to a distant third place at 50. **However, if you count Hillary Clinton, Oprah would be the second oldest since Clinton is 67. * She was indirectly referenced by Lance Armstrong in Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong, by the phrase "second fat woman hearing my confession." This refers to an interview she conducted with Armstrong for OWN TV, and which was aired worldwide. * She is the first African-American woman to appear. * She is the second/third talk show host after Bill O'Reilly, and along with Ellen. * She will be the thirteenth or fourteenth television persona to be in a rap battle. References Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Oprah vs Ellen Category:Character main pages